


That one time when Deckard Shaw couldn't get away

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Top Luke Hobbs, bottom Deckard Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Deckard didn't care. His job was a high-risk, stressful one and he needed to let his steam off now and then. Quick fuck and casual relationships were what suited to his lifestyle the best, which has worked out just fine for him all these years. So what if Luke Hobbs had entered his life? Why would he make any difference? (He was so wrong)





	That one time when Deckard Shaw couldn't get away

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope you enjoy
> 
> twit @afterlifedal

Deckard had many 'acquaintances', as Hattie had mildly put it(She may have used more colorful words but he wasn't going to mention it). She tried to drill it out of him after they had escaped from Eteon and secured the Snowflake, figuring what she had seen in Moscow with one Margarita wrapped around him wasn't going to be the last 'acquaintance' that she saw from her brother's lost, shadowy times.  
Deckard didn't care. His job was a high-risk, stressful one and he needed to let his steam off now and then. Quick fuck and casual relationships were what suited to his lifestyle the best, which has worked out just fine for him all these years.  
So Deckard responded by what he would have done if he were to be captured by a terrorist. Admit nothing, give away nothing, and do not make too much eye-contacts. Hattie was an excellent interrogator, even a terrifying one, but Deckard managed to shake her off when she met Sam and she promised that this was not over. Deckard looked at Hobbs to give him a silent 'thank you for saving my ass' grin but found Luke staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Deckard furrowed his eyebrows and Luke looked like he wanted to say something, but he seemed to have thought better of it and went quietly away. That was weird. Deckard turned back to watch his sister play with little Sam.

Sam gave Deck a playful wink and when Deckard returned it with another wink, she laughed so delightedly. Kids were amazing, Deckard thought, mildly amazed and envious of Hobb's home and its atmosphere. Hattie gave him a quick promising look(I'll deal with you later when I'm done playing with this little thing) but Deckard gave her an equally annoying grin. Then he quickly retreated to the kitchen so that she wouldn't chase after him.

"Hattie?"

Luke asked when he saw Deckard enter the kitchen. He was sitting on the high chair next to the island table reading a book and he put it down when he saw Deckard walk in. Deckard nodded.

"I've got an hour before she's done playing with Sam and comes for blood. Maybe two, before the Doms come here for that dinner party you're throwing."  
"Ouch."

Luke said, laughing and Deckard liked that laugh. He liked a lot of things about Hobbs, which he knew he shouldn't so much. He liked that Hobbs read a lot, always had a book in his hand whenever he got a chance. He liked the long fingers that thumbed through the pages, he also liked how Hobbs's attention immediately zeroed in on Deckard whenever he entered the room like Hobbs was doing right now.

Deckard walked to him, his finger touching the surface of the table as he walked past it. Hobbs watched him, with that intent gaze that he had whenever he watched Shaw but he still had a grin on his face.

"There's a lot of things I can do in an hour, even two."

Deckard said, stopping right in front of Hobbs and his gaze slid from the table to Hobbs's face.

"Oh, really?"

Hobbs said, his tone suggestive and his face grinning and he part his legs a little so that Deckard could stand between his legs and put his body closer. His tone was playful but Hobbs's eyes had fallen and glued to Deckard's lips and Deckard licked his lip instinctively. Hobbs's eyes instantly grew darker as he watched and Deckard grabbed Hobbs's shoulder and hopped onto his lap. Hobbs didn't miss a beat and grabbed Deckard's waist and supported his weight until he found himself comfortable on the bigger man. Deckard found a comfortable position wrapping his legs around the bigger man's waist and God the man was big, Deckard thought in amazement as often as this happened.

"Comfortable?"

Hobbs said, gently rubbing Deckard's waist in a soothing circle and looking far too pleased for Deckard's taste.

"Your lap feels like a stone chair."

Deckard deadpanned, and Hobbs huffed out a laugh.

"Shut up and come here."

Luke said, and he gently grabbed Deckard's back of the neck and drew him in for a kiss. Deckard went without a fight, telling himself this was only because Luke was acting as a human chair for him. And it may have felt a little warm and comfortable being surrounded by those arms.  
It was almost a pity that this was just a casual fuck, no different than others Deckard had all these years. It was almost, almost a pain to leave Luke's smile, his arms, and his laugh after he was done. At some dawns, even before the sun rises, he would wake up, feeling more lonely than ever to realize himself surrounded by those arms and their warmth, knowing he would brush them off and walk away. He would look at Hobbs's sleeping face and wonder, what would they do if they found Deckard still in the bed in the morning, staying for breakfast, staying for something more than just everything.  
Luke had hinted at it (not so subtly) a few times, that he was open for more, was ready for more. But Deckard wasn't sure, he was always too cautious, too wary to let his guard down. So he always slipped past those arms around his waist, slid off the bedroom with the light of the daybreak behind his back, somehow trying to ignore the fact that Hobbs's calm breath when he was asleep had stopped a while ago. Deckard was not admitting to anything.

"So, an hour?"

Luke said when their lips parted but still they were close enough to brush against each other. Deckard raised his eyebrow and glared at the man.

"Man up and make it two."

That made Hobbs laugh again. Stupid, giant Luke Hobbs with his infuriatingly great smile. Deckard wanted to punch him. He wanted to kiss him again.

"Two it is then."

Hobbs said, and he kissed Deckard.

***

Deckard was supposed to meet his handler, Josh.

His stupid, strange, always-a-smile-on-his-face handler who Deckard may or may not have beaten up silly in a bar fight a few years back. (Deckard wouldn't have known that ever happened, until the handler one day got drunk and drunk-dialed him, whining about the whole thing for 2 full hours. The only reason that Deckard hadn't hung up on him was he didn't want to be the last person Josh called before the said man tumbled down a drain or something and died. No reason to draw unnecessary attention to himself if he could help it, so Deckard chose to bear with the drunk until he safely arrived at his house and then hung up without waiting for another second. The next day his handler had sent him a bottle of 'I'm-really-sorry' bouquet and a bottle of wine. Deckard would have very much liked to have smashed the bottle onto his handler's head than to drink it, but it was his favorite Cheval Blanc so the bottle was saved from his otherwise horrible fate.)

So that handler, Josh, didn't show up for his rendezvous and sent him a quick text saying 'Sirry, i was cauggtu2@$E37@*'.

Deckard looked down at it, furrowing his eyebrows but the message didn't change. Was his handler malfunctioning? Then another ding and a new message.

'Sorry. Had to type with one hand because some guys attacked me. Possibly Russian spies or Eteon operatives. Anyway, typos. Now both my hands are free'

There was a winking emoji with that message. Deckard looked down at his phone increduloused. The last message arrived after three seconds.

'Slight trouble at the office. Will call you tomorrow, sorry, love'

Deckard was seriously regretting not having smashed that wine bottle onto his handler's head again, no matter how good the drink was. He decided to ignore it, put the phone in his pocket, then pulled it back out and started typing.

'Don't ever call me love again and I'll finish what I didn't in that bar fight 8 years ago'

Satisfied, Deckard sent the text and stood up, trying to decide what to do with his sudden free time. Hattie and other members of the Dom family would be at Hobbs's for dinner by now. What to do. What to do.

It was an idle thought, he knew he was going to Hobbs' even before he knew it. The one that registered as 'home' before he realized, where Sam and Hobbs with his infuriating smile were waiting for him. It was a wild thought, a dangerously happy thought, and Deckard will have to kill the idea before it grew too strong and demanded attention from him.

Deckard's phone pinged again. Deckard looked at the new message.

'Ok. Won't happen again, sorry darling.'

That settled it then. He was going to Hobbs' and he was going to kill his handler.

***

The house was already brimming with energy even before he entered it. Colorful cars parked outside Hobbs's was a start, and when Deckard silently opened the door and entered, there was the sound of chatters and laughter, air filled with the delicious smell of pasta and food.

Sam was laughing somewhere, making Deckard smile reflexively in turn. He loved hearing that laugh, another sound of Hobbs laughing he liked.

There was no reason that he sneaked into the house, it was more out of a habit than anything, not triggering an alarm even when he entered his own house. Hobbs would roll his eyes at him every time, but Hattie had nodded in agreement. She grew to accept the force of habit, after having run from the agency and every other intelligence in the world herself when Eteon made her a worldwide target. No wonder Deckard who had been running for 8 years from the world grew sneaky.

It was the sound of his own name that stopped Deckard in his track.

"So tell me really, what made you fall for Shaw?"

It was Roman's voice and Deckard halted. There was a giggle and the sound of someone tapping on the table wildly.

"Seriously, don't try to bother denying it because we can totally see you smitten with that Brit."

Roman said, and Deckard could hear Hobbs chuckle.

"What?"  
"Really, can you be more obvious?"

That was Little Nobody's voice, and who invited him?

"You can't even take your eyes off when he smiles and I had to stand and watch them because we were under heavy fire for crying out loud. It would have been adorable except one of them had tried to kill me several times and one of them had thrown me against the wall."

Little Nobody said, and that earned a few sympathetic grins from the crowd.

"Aww, I want that."

Ramsey's voice said loudly, and was she drunk already?

"He's hot and has a great voice. What do you need to know more than that?"

Ramsey said, and yep she was definitely drunk. Deckard felt his face feel hot from embarrassment a little before he heard Letty guide her to a chair, taking her drink away.

"So really, what made you so fall for Shaw?"

This time it was Little Nobody who asked and Deckard pulled up a notepad in his mind and wrote Little Nobody on top of his hit list. He decided to step in then, no longer waiting. He knew what Hobbs was going to say, or at least was thinking to say. They were a great fuck, they blew each other's mind to heaven and it was really great and all that, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear from the man.

"I like his eyes."

It was the sound of Hobbs's voice that stopped him. The room also got quiet.

"I like how he smiles, and how his eyes light up when he does that. His eyes have this beautiful hazel look that I can't put into words, and every time he smiles at me it takes my breath away and it amazes me how beautiful he is."

There was a silence in the room.

"Marry me?"

Dom said, and that got the room burst with laughter.

"Seriously, marry him and then marry me too. Damn Hobbs."

Letty said, pressing a quick kiss to her husband and laughing. Ramsey was making this loud 'awwww' noise with Hattie and the guys were whistling and laughing.

"Man, you're so far gone but I envy you."

Roman said, patting Luke on the shoulder. Tej opened another bottle of wine and the kitchen fell into that comfortable buzz of laughter and chatter.

All the while Deckard was rooted to the spot.

Deckard didn't know what to do, what to feel. His face felt so hot and his head spinning, his eyes threatening to burn. He thought Hobbs was going to laugh off the question. Maybe answer with something like Deckard's body or lips. Nobody he's ever had a relationship with had bothered to remember the color of his eyes or find his smile the most beautiful thing to keep him by. What the hell was wrong with Hobbs?

"Are you going to come in?"

Sam said, appeared out of nowhere and smiling up at him. She had that same impish grin on his face, just like her dad and she smiled kindly.

"Don't tell your dad that I heard that."

Deckard said, trying to sound calm and feeling not proud of himself. Sam grinned.

"I can keep a secret."

She said, bumping her shoulder to Deckard's legs playfully.

"I like your smiles a lot too, Deck."

She said, and Deckard smiled. There was no way he could back out now, as he was so trapped with two Hobbs that finally caught him. And he felt maybe this time he didn't want to get away as long as they had him.


End file.
